The One With The Road Trip
by DivineMissKiwi
Summary: The 8th and final part of my C&M series!! Cont. of TOW They're Crusin'


The final part in my series! 

[Part One][1] (TOW The Nice Dinner Date) 

[Part Two][2] (TOW The Next Morning)

[Part Three][3] (TOW The Separation)

[Part Four][4] (TOW The Question)

[Part Five][5] (TOW The Roses)

[Part Six][6] (TOW The Paramedic)

[Part Seven][7] (TOW They're Crusin')

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters. They belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane and WB. I'm purely using them for non-profit entertainment. 

****

The One With The Road Trip

By DivineMissKiwi

Breaking their kiss, Monica laughed at the cheers and wolf-whistles coming from the crowd. She looked up at Chandler, who was laughing too, but a little embarrassed. Taking his hand, she led him off the stage, making room for the next singers.

"Lets go outside," she suggested, leading Chandler further until they reached the car park. They walked in silence until Chandler stopped beside what Monica figured must have been his rental car. She leaned against it, Chandler pushed up against her, both with their arms around the others waist. Without a word, just a shy smile, Chandler leaned in and kissed her lovingly, running his hands up to her neck. As they began to get into it more, he could feel a slight resistance on Monica's part. He pulled back for a moment, seeing a tear running down her face.

"Mon?" he asked softly, as he wiped the tear from her cheek. "You OK?" Taking a moment before she looked into his eyes, she just smiled. "I'm _perfect_" she replied, before she pulled him closer and continued their kiss. 

A few minutes later, after a few beeps from cars leaving the car park and the odd wolf-whistle for good measure, Chandler and Monica decided they should go someplace else. 

"Where are you staying?" Chandler asked.

"The hotel over there," Monica pointed, "but I'm really not keen on going back there." 

"How come, what happened?" he asked, worried. Monica was reluctant to tell him. 

"Lets just say there was alcohol involved – and a lot of it. Plus, the sleazy, user of a guy didn't help either," she told him, getting more depressed with every word.

"Ohh Mon," Chandler said sympathetically, pulling her closer and resting her head on his chest as they hugged. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," she didn't want him feeling sorry for her. "I'm the idiot who took off with some guy I didn't even know."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who told him how to find you."

"You had no way of knowing Chandler…. Look, I really don't wanna talk about it, OK? I'm just happy you're here." She hugged him tighter. She could have fallen asleep standing there in his arms, she felt so safe. She was so exhausted.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna drive you home."

"What?!" She looked up at him. "It takes like four days! (AN: I have no idea how long it actually takes, I'm just guessing!)"

"I know, but I have the car, and it'll give us time to talk and just spend sometime together." Monica thought about it for a moment. She decided that spending some time alone with Chandler was exactly what she needed. She had missed him so much that just the thought of being able to see him every minute for the next few days made her happy. Chandler thought about that too. With anybody else the thought of days on end together would have scared him, but he couldn't wait for it with Monica. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," she said kissing him on the lips. 

Chandler looked over at Monica in the passenger seat. She was sleeping, and had been for the last six hours or so. They had made good time, and by 8pm the next night had reached Colorado. Knowing he should be watching the road, Chandler couldn't help but keep glancing at Monica, who must have been dreaming, because he could see her eyes flickering beneath her eyelids. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, as if she had felt Chandler looking at her. 

"Sleep well?"

"The best," she said with a yawn, "I really needed that." She looked over at the clock. "Great, I'm gonna be up all night now." You will be if I have anything to do with it, Chandler thought to himself.

"I'm gonna pull in to the next hotel is see, OK?"

"Sure." 

Looking around the hotel room, they were both surprised at how nice it was, considering how cheep the room was. Placing her few belongings on the floor, Monica turned to Chandler, who was standing just inside the door. Monica grinned at him, trying to get herself to relax. They both had a sudden sense of nervousness come over their bodies as they both thought about what was going to happen.

"Come here sexy," Monica said coyly. Chandler slowly walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist so their hips were pushed together. Moving his hand so that it was holding her chin gently, he said "Third times a charm," before softly kissing her on the lips. Monica ran her hands up and behind his head, pulling him in closer. Letting their tongues explore the ever-increasing familiarity of the others mouth, Monica could feel both of their breaths getting deeper, as their heart rates speed up. As they sped up their rhythm, Monica let herself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Chandler down on top of her, pinning her down with his weight. Chandler ran his hands over her body, touching every part he could reach as he made himself comfortable. Monica let out a small cry when Chandler pulled himself from her lips and kissed his way down her body. As he made his way down, he pulled her pants of slowly with his hands. Pulling them over her feet, he made his way back up her left leg. Pausing for a moment, he crawled back up so he was level with Monica. He kissed her with more force than he ever had, making it difficult for him to stop when he had something to say. "I love you so much" they said in unison, which made them both giggle. As they stared into each other's eyes, Monica could feel Chandler's hand sliding up her inner thigh, only just touching her skin, which made her squirm beneath him. He watched her expression intensely as he continued to move his hand, smiling when the moan of his name escaped her lips.

"Chandler…"

"Shhhhh," he whispered, silencing her by kissing her again.

"Chandler," Monica whispered. "Chandler," she repeated, a little louder this time, "the cleaning people are out in the hall, what should we do?" Still not getting a response, she gently shook him. Chandler let out a sleepy moan, before opening his eyes to a squint. Realizing Monica was with him, he grinned. 

"Morning babe," he said, kissing her on the lips. Forgetting what she had woken him up for for a moment, she kissed him back. They were facing each other, holding themselves together, having wrapped their arms around each other and their legs together during the night. Monica let out a moan of pleasure as she climbed on top of Chandler, but was interrupted by the knocking of someone at the door. 

"Arg, who's that?" Chandler asked, annoyed.

"The cleaning people, its why I woke you up."

"And here I was thinking you couldn't go so long without seeing me," he replied sarcastically. 

"Give us a half hour please!" Monica called out, realizing how loud she was when Chandler covered his ears. "Sorry!" she apologized. 

"This has got to make my day the best ever," Chandler said, commenting on the parking spot they had found right outside their apartment building. Looking over at Monica for a reaction, he could see he wasn't going to get the one he expected. He had a mock look of annoyance on her face. "But, but that's not possible, 'cause you were already here, the day couldn't get any better," he covered, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, which brought a smile to Monica's face. "Well, we're home!" he said, climbing out of the car, before racing around to open Monica's for her. 

"Yeah…" Monica said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm a bit freaked about what everyone is gonna say. I doubt Phoebe and Rachel would have been able to keep this to themselves, and who knows what Ross is gonna think…"

"Mon," Chandler cut her off when as they walked into the lobby, "who cares what everyone else thinks! They can think anything they like, just as long as you're here with me, I don't care."

"Awww!" Monica said with a grin. Chandler pulled her into a passionate kiss, and, as they always did, they became completely oblivious to their surroundings, including the fact that they had an audience of four at the bottom of the stairs. But trust Joey to break the silence.

"Dude!" he cried, startling Chandler and Monica. Staring at their friends, and finding four huge smiles, they just laughed at them, before pulling each other closer and kissing intimately again. 

Well, that's it! I know that was kinda short, but I just needed to wrap it all up really J Please please please **please review!!!!! **Not just this story but the whole series, I'm starting to write my R&R series soon, so I need all the help I can get. Please, just do it! You know you want to! It takes like two seconds, plllllleeeeeeaaasssssssseeeeeee!! Anyway, thanks for reading my series!! 

   [1]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=92562
   [2]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=97605
   [3]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=98206
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=100846
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-listfiles&Page=2&startRow=51&CategoryID=46&sort=DateSubmit&GenreID=0
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=120596
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=123780



End file.
